


Lovable

by CloudDreamer



Series: Theater of Tragicomedy [18]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I WROTE FLUFF?, Therapy, self love is hard so i love vriska serket instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDreamer/pseuds/CloudDreamer
Summary: To love Vriska Serket is to see what others don't. Or, taste.
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Series: Theater of Tragicomedy [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383865
Kudos: 22





	Lovable

Vriska’s not that bad. 

Well. That’s not true. She is that bad. But she’s good too. 

She’s good in all the little ways that make you smile. She’s got these two different smiles, one she shows to the rest of the world when she’s doing something reckless and one she shows you. She laughs so hard it sounds like she’s choking when you’ve really got her, giving you a little thumbs up to show you it’s okay, and when it’s okay, it’s okay. 

She’ll tell you what she thinks, and she won’t lie, she’ll just be wrong. It’s insufferable, and it makes you want to kiss her a little bit. She smells like too many nights she couldn’t sleep spent writing herself brave, like blueberries, like home. You run your hands through her hair, scratching right behind her ears, and she makes this soft sound you can’t begin to describe without resorting to painting the colors. 

You love to listen to her toss the dice. You know the answer won’t ever matter, not when the two of you are involved, but it’s the sound that makes your heart sing. Sometimes she’ll just play with them left hand in the jar as she types without even realizing what she’s doing. You lean into her shoulder, and she pushes you back and you laugh, laugh, and laugh. She starts laughing too, and you don’t ask her if she’s okay. 

She’ll tell you what the world looks like, and you’ll tell her what it tastes like. You both call the other’s description weird. One day, you go to the beach, and she does nothing but dig a hole for the sake of digging it. Her hands are so strong. She has the power of a god at her beck and call, and yet, she digs with her hands. Earth C’s sun doesn’t burn on your skin, doesn’t blind you, and you both flip it off, preferring the cool night air anyway. It’s prettier anyway, less nerds around to come and ask the two of you invasive questions. 

You dance to the silliest songs you can find, always taking it further and further, but she just rides the rhythm. She smiles her real smile, eyes wide, and you feel the warm freshly baked cookie taste of love on your tongue. She’ll do her little jumps and kicks and you throw popcorn at her that she catches in her mouth.

The two of you annotate books about history with shitty jokes and random stories you think will drive the historians crazier than they already are, and Vriska shows you her conspiracy board, covered up with red string tying various accounts she think might be Dave’s sock puppets together. You laugh and tell her she’d never make it as a legislacerator and she says good, because you would’ve been the best and she didn’t want to be you. She didn’t deserve to be as good as you, is what she wants to say in her mind, and that’s when you kiss her because you are so far from good. She kisses you back, and it lasts forever and for no time at all. 

When you both pull away for breath, you just start talking about Dave’s ridiculous accounts again like nothing had happened between the two of you. Except that night, when it comes for her to head home, she kisses you at the door, shyly. And then it's something that's happening all the time. 

You move in together soon enough, and you remember all the habits you used to hate. You don’t anymore. When you step on a d4 these days, you just throw it at her head, and she’ll sweep it back into the halfhearted pile. She starts ranting about something dumb she read on the internet, and you taste her passion, taste how much she cares. She makes you shower, and you make her wash her clothes. You’re good for each other. 

You don’t tell her everything. She understands. You both find time to talk to therapists, introduced to Earth C by Rose, although certainly not instructed by her. It turns out that she actually knew jack shit about therapy, and you’re somehow not surprised. Vriska picks you up on your days, and you pick her up on hers. 

You kiss her tears off her face, and she holds you tight until all that’s left is love. 


End file.
